


A Tale of Lightening; Just Once More

by beauty_love_stardust



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Depressed Barry Allen, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, One Shot, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauty_love_stardust/pseuds/beauty_love_stardust
Summary: I wake alone. Haunted by the nightmare that followed me like a shadow. A nightmare that I would never escape from...He was never on time to save her, but he can't resist just one more night with her.





	A Tale of Lightening; Just Once More

* * *

 

> _You were gone._
> 
> _And suddenly_
> 
> _I couldn’t breathe._

 

* * *

 

 

I couldn’t save her.

Beautiful, loving Iris. The love of my entire life—the only woman I could possibly love—is gone.

The sting of that truth lives with me every single day. The vibration of her laughter as we danced around the living room. The silky smooth press of her lips to my cheek, when I sped into a room.

Every blissful memory that we made together is a constant in my mind’s eye. Crippling my legs, kneeling me onto the ground, until I feel I might fall in.

I couldn’t save her. No matter how hard I tried, I simply couldn’t run fast enough.

And the one thing she didn’t share with me. One secret she saved would tear out any shreds left of my heart.

Pregnant.

She was three months pregnant.

Our little boy was in there.

I couldn’t save either of them.

Not the little girl that smoothed tender fingertips through my chestnut hair while I fell apart in her lap, after my mother’s death. Not the woman I gave my heart—my soul—to.  I was useless to her.

Time would not flow. It ticked, but seconds felt like eternity. Like damnation.

Nights in the bed we shared before, now were torturous.

I wake alone. Haunted by the nightmare that followed me like a shadow. A nightmare that I would never escape from.

Months passed. My hair grew; soul darkened. I can’t live without Iris. My best friend. My soulmate—yet somehow my heart still beats.

Low, pumping little sounds that I can’t believe are real. My heart beats, though hers stopped.

The nights are worse than ever. I dream of Iris.

Sometimes of my own failure to save her, but soon the absence of her spewed loneliness that bled into my dreams. Touches of baby soft finger pads slide down the curve of my back. Kisses pepper the broad line of my jaw. Her touch meets right at my apex. One human urge I can never overcome.

Loneliness has embedded itself inside of me; tainting my subconscious.

Just as our clothes are discarded, as I find my home wedged inside her warm, moist area, I always awaken.

Moan. Rut down into the sheets. Spill.

Seed coats me. Sticky wet, and I can almost smell her skin. Almost taste her on my tongue.

Sweat always beads on my skin. And I shower in shame. Right under the streaming heat, I’m reminded of what will never be again.

I touch, just there. Pull. Yank. Sob under the scorching stream until more seed washes down the drain.

One more night.

What I wouldn’t give for just one more with her.

I held back. For months.  I know the consequences of time travel.

Flashpoint was a nightmare I created. Her death is on me—but my thoughts grow muddled.

What used to matter so much; now mattered so little.

So very little.

So I ran.

Speeding through Star Labs, circling until the portal opened.

And I jumped through. Picturing just where I needed to go.

And there she was.

My first glimpse through the apartment window. Rain spattered onto the pavement. Drenching the scarlet red of my suit. Licking my skin. Wetting my hair.

None of it mattered; because I looked at her—and felt whole.

I didn’t mean to speak to her. Never to let her see me. Oh, it was only meant to be a glimpse. A peek at the past; but once I saw her. Once I felt her presence, she consumed me.

I’d gone out for the night. Walley, and Joe wanted a guy’s night.

She was alone, curled into plush couch cushions, flicking absently at channels.

Temptation proved too strong to resist.

“Iris.” I phased through the side of the building. She leapt at my sudden appearance.

Popcorn flying onto the floor, scattering about the carpet. Hand to her chest, she let out a laugh of pure ease.

“Bar! You know we have a front door right?” Further laughing, tears sparkled my rimmed eyes. Realizing she would already be carrying our little one by now.

“Sorry, I well…” Awkward jumbles fell from cracked petals, nervous fingers shied through chestnut hair.

“I thought you were having guys night with Joe, and Walley.” Absently nimble fingers lifted fistfuls of popcorn back into the plastic bowl.

“I was, I decided I wanted to spend the night with you, instead.” Quick, subtle lies came easy. Wiping the traces of tears from my eyes, before she could notice.

Finished retrieving popcorn bunches, the bowl was discarded onto the end table, absently.

I sped forward, circling wiry arms around her trim waist. Warmth crushed in on me instantly. A reminder of what I’d lost. This warm, hot bodice. I dipped my head, stole a taste of her warmed petals. She sank in; just like always.

Lithe fingers curved into the fabric of my body-warmed suit. I ached more than I realized. One touch, and I pulsed to life under the fabric. Straining. Bulging. Just there.

She noticed, instantly. Her eyebrow quirking in slight bemusement.

“You are quite receptive tonight, aren’t you?” In true Iris form; she teased me.

Receiving that sparkle in her eyes, I so missed. My eyes twinkled with unshed tears, as I managed a nod. Swallowing that thickness in my throat.

“I missed you. That’s all.”

“Aw, Bar…You’ve only been gone a few hours.” She brushed against my cheek. Tilted her head to one side.

Eyelids flicking closed out of habit, I forced another nod.

“It felt so much longer.” Unwilling to wait, I hoisted her up from the carpet. Carried her to our bedroom. I felt the familiarity of the clean sheets, as our lips coupled. Shed her clothes with careful precision from the shape of her bodice.

Oh, did I ever throb to be inside of her, but I held off. If I entered her now, I’d spill in a hairs breadth. And I wanted to take our time. I wanted to savor this.

Dainty fingers drew down the zipper of my suit. Cold air hit my chest, as I slipped from the confines. Peppering slow kisses up her sternum. Leaving wet trails with the tip of my tongue as I explored. I drank in the lavender-scent of her body wash. And another scent that was uniquely Iris, all while trying to keep my emotions in check.

Those devilish fingers entwined in the thick locks of my hair, tampering my lust. She gave a firm tug, causing a moan to rumble from my throat.

I slid the thin silk of her panties down her hips. Discarding them, I kissed right between her thighs. Lapping greedily at her labia, as she instinctively spread her legs.  Hot moans ignited from her lips. Luscious cries flooding the air. My cock was throbbing. Drooling wet spots onto the sheets. I pressed her thighs down into the mattress. Keeping her spread. Wide open.

She bucked underneath my tongue. I sucked her pleasure button between my petals. Caught between my teeth, I lapped at the little button. She bucked. Tugging my hair.

“Please…Bar….Please….” Writhing under my touch, unintelligible grunts escaped those pretty lips.

 I finally couldn’t restrain myself further. Crawling up the length of her, I mashed out lips together. Tangling our tongues, guiding the pulsing length of myself inside of her.

It was heaven. Bliss. I felt the truth of it, in my bones. Straight up my spine. I burst with pleasure. Lust. Need. My veins sang with it.

It’d been months since I felt her heat encircle my prick. Since I could kiss those swollen lips. Taste the sweet nectar between her thighs. I wish the love I harbored for Iris, for that unborn baby no larger than a peanut, inside of her—could save them. God, I wish…

I pushed my face right into the crevice of her neck. Could no longer staunch the tears that yearned to fall. I cried silently as I made love to her.

Each thrust driving us closer to that inevitable peak. To the end of our coupling. To another loss.

I clung tighter to her frame. Stole a kiss from her petals. Felt the drag of her fingers finding my strands of hair again. Tugging until we came to completion. Her walls clenched around me, and I thrust within, just once more. Pulse after pulse released thick spurts of seed inside of her.

We kissed once more, as we came down from that high. She noticed the tears that wet either cheek. Concerned features, gave way to the afterglow she normally rode.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” I shook my head, brushing my nose to hers.

“I just…Don’t want to lose you.” I saw recognition in her eyes. The solemnness of the weight I put on her. She was afraid too. I saw it.

That same fear in her eyes, that she had when I failed to save her. When I ran—And that blade pierced her chest.

“You won’t lose me. You’ll never lose me.” I kissed her again; this time to silence her.

I couldn’t hear another hopeful promise. Not when I knew the wretched end was unpreventable.

We nestled together, and when sleep overcame her. I reluctantly slid into my suit. Hovering over her, I whispered one last goodbye into her ear. Before I sped off towards home. Back to the endless void, of a world without **_my_** Iris.


End file.
